HoroHoro BDAY FIC!
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Rated for language. WOOP! Horo's b-day! well... two days ago.. posted late due to screw up SO! the gang tries to give him presents... but it goes all insane! ENJOY! HAPPY B-DAY HORO-KUUUUUN!


Jacy- HoroHoro' b-day is TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! People!!! Is this the FIRST Horo B-day fic?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!!! Anyways, ENJOY!(It wouldn't let me sign in last time, so now i upload it now!! enjoy!)

Disclaimer- Don't own, Don't sue. It's Horo's b-day!!! So DON'T SUE!

In another normal morning where the birds are chirping, the sun is bright, everyone's just waking up in the Asakura household, something SECIAL is actually happening. Let us go into deeper understanding….

A boy with purple shark fin hair, which of course is Ren, angrily glared at the owner, well… SEMI-owner of this hotel, Yoh. Who countered with a tiny laugh.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?!" Ren sighed.

"It's because of what happened yesterday!! Don't you remember?!" Yoh smiled at Ren.

"I'll never forget that!"

FLASHBACK!

The Asakura household happily chirped as the cook and cleaner, and.., another one of the REAL owner of the hotel, Ann's slave, Ryu, prepared his new recipe for dinner.

The gang stopped outside the diner room, waiting for one particular happy-go-lucky and always rampages in first and knocks whoever that's stopping him, person, to run in.

…They waited…

….And waited…

… But he never came!

The gang, surprised, for the first time in their life living with this food lover, he never ran into the dining room without killing someone beforehand! So the gang rushed into this particular person's room.

And yes, that particular person is… HOROHORO! And when everyone got outside his door, Yoh tried knocking.

His hand just slightly hit the door, when it swung open for them, so they peered in…. To see, the always energetic, lively, animated, HUMAN BEING, look like a piece of dried, dark, stoned, SHIT!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

END FLASHBACK

"DANNA! Isn't it also because it's his birthday?!" Ryu bursted into the conversation.

"Yea.. Yea… of course." Ren rolled his eyes.

Yoh's eyes grew wide like plates, then said quivery, "I-I-I-it is?!"

O.O

As everyone tried to regain their composure after Yoh's sudden outburst, Anna walked in with crossed arms. Taking the matter into her own hands, as usual.

"Well then, I guess I'LL be first." She huffed.

Everyone turned to her in some horrific way, that reminds you of a rabbit that just got caught by a fox.

HoroHoro sighed. It's about time to get out of this room. He needs some air, even though how hard the depression is, he still need to breath clean air!

As HoroHoro opened his room door, there stood Anna, with crossed arms. Again. HoroHoro got so freaked out, he jumped back and nearly hit a vase and it nearly fell down, then Anna would have his head.

"Come with me HoroHoro." Anna more commanded than said.

HoroHoro quickly nodded, and sighed, prepared for more chores at this particular day.

So they walked, until they got to the outside of the Onsen.

"Anna, I-" HoroHoro tried to ask, but got pushed in. "WHA?!" Then the door behind him locked, and there he stood, in the Onsen, which is filled and burning hot, and a HoroHoro, who's too stunned and confused for words, so he just stood there, mouth gaping open.

After about a hour, they finally let HoroHoro out… who actually FAINTED!

"So much for that present." Manta laughed to himself…. He yipped and finally shut up when Anna's death glare was aimed at him.

Anna went over to the fallen HoroHoro who's now nested within some blanket, and raised her left hand.

'…… crap…..' That's what goes around everyone's minds… but in some miracal, Anna slapped YOH!

"A-Anna?!" Yoh whimpered on the ground.

"Hmph. That feels a lot better."

O.o

"Yoh, You're next." Anna commanded. Yoh shot back up and nodded happily.

"My present is Amidamaru's present!!" Yoh chirped happily just when a ghost appeared behind him.

Sadly, this story STILL has to go on, torturing the characters… ok! Now Yoh brought HoroHoro to the arcade just when he woke up.

"You can play ANYTHING here! It's on me!!" Yoh chirped. "Of course, I'll be over there, with the whack-a-mole! You go anywhere you want! HAVE FUN!!" Then, he ran away.

HoroHoro grinned, thinking Yoh somehow got out of Anna's grasp and ran away with HoroHoro so they can get a break. Thinking that, he ran towards the dance machines.

……. Yoh was having a lot of fun whacking the poor moles that jump up from the machine. "HEEHEE! HoroHoro's gonna like this present!"

Just then, he heard some explosion from a far end of the arcade, then he dropped his hammer, which whacked the last boss mole, and money started flying out, then a random person comes along and yips in happiness, thinking he's rich.

… Back with Yoh, he reached the explosion to find HoroHoro, who was a little too excited, and broke off a wheel from a race machine.

"HoroHoro…" Yoh gaped. The manager scurried towards the explosion, which ended with Yoh taking the blame, and HoroHoro running out quickly, praying to god knows who that Yoh won't get into ALL THAT much trouble…. And you and I both know, that's not going to happen…

Ren was the next one being sent to give HoroHoro his present. Ren sighed heavily, and surprisingly, found HoroHoro scurrying around.

"this is it.." Ren sighed and walked towards the still nervous HoroHoro.

"Hey Ren! Wh-" Before he could finish, Ren took his hand and ran off towards a restaurant, called sky sky…. Which happens to be called tien tien in Chinese… so… it's.. a Chinese restaurant… oh boy..

Ren pushed HoroHoro into the restaurant, shoved him into a seat, and called for a waiter. HoroHoro blinked in confusion, and glared at Ren after he 'figured it out'.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" HoroHoro yelled at Ren's face when Ren was just telling the waiter he wanted some green tea.

Ren blinked, then glared back. He waved the waiter off, who's now running for his life, scared of what might happen… like the last time they were here… when the restaurant could've had a better chance surviving a tornado.

"What do you mean, TREE-HUGGER?!" Ren screamed.

"I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GETTING!" HoroHoro countered.

Ren got even angrier. "THEN YOU SIT YOUR BIG FAT ASS ON THE SEAT AND WAIT FOR THE FREAKEN FOOD!!"

"I KNOW!! SO YOU CAN POISEN ME?!" This time, Ren just sat there, blinking like HoroHoro's from another universe.

HoroHoro got so mad, he stood up, and ran for the exit before people start shoving poison into his mouth and kill him…

Ren couldn't stand for this. He would be nice enough to bring HoroHoro out for a restaurant, and he gets angry! Over some stupid imagination that would NEVER happen! Ren reach for his kwan dao, and blocked the Ainu's way.

HoroHoro gasped, then took out his snowboard…

……. And this is censored for the little kids out there watching this, because of mega violence in a restaurant. RESTAURANT! That's just EVIL! THEY CAN'T FIGHT IN A HOLY PLACE LIKE THAT!!!! Uh….. ok…

So, it ended with the restaurant being destroyed, like Godzilla had revived, and HoroHoro fled before he gets into any trouble, leaving poor Ren to pay for the damages…ouch…

So this continued, and HoroHoro got to Lyserg, who was next on the list, Lyserg brought HoroHoro to a book store, and bought him a French detective book on Sherlock homes… which HoroHoro couldn't read, because it was French, and got Lyserg tutoring him, then HoroHoro got so bored, he ran away from Lyserg, who sadly, and angrily stayed behind, vowing one day to take revenge on HoroHoro, who accidentally stepped onto his Sherlock homes book…

Yes yes, then HoroHoro ran away, bumped into Faust, who took him to Faust's new clinic for a check-up, and ended up in some weird way, that Faust had to give him a shot..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! HoroHoro was so scared at the big needle, he went berserk and broke all the glass tubes and medic stuff and jumped out the window, and ran off without his shirt… Leaving a very very very VERY angry Faust…….

Faust's eyes blackened in horror… he grabbed a nearby surgery knife, and vowed to pay HoroHoro back.

Chocolove stalked HoroHoro, and grabbed him when he's still panicking around Funbari, and jerked him into a dark alleyway.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's just me, you idiot."

"O.o…. oh.." Chocolove sighed at the now calm HoroHoro, and then a light bulb appeared on hi head.

"PANCAKE PANIC!"

HoroHoro burned with anger, and punched him so hard, Chocolove flew up into the sky and disappeared with a TING! Of a star.

Ryu was the second last for the present. Ryu found HoroHoro who's angrily mumbling to himself, still shirtless. Ryu grabbed HoroHoro and pushed him into a forest. HoroHoro, who's still mad, took a nearby stick, and cut Ryu's hair off. Ryu, so stunned, fainted. HoroHoro, still angry, took a shaver out of nowhere.. and… yea… THE HORROR!!!!!!

Ahem. Ok, so HoroHoro left, and Ryu finally gained consciousness, and cried at the baldness of his, and stalked off towards where his gang was camping in the forest… and..

"SURPRISE!" His gang jumped out. Ryu, who's still crying, glared angrily at them…

And well, you can just imagine it… The gang laughing their asses off.. at a BALD RYU!

Ahem… The violence of Ryu punching and kicking and killing his gang will be censored for the horror…

Ahem. Lastly, Manta. HoroHoro finally got home, and Manta was just waiting there. He wasn't happy, though. He already got the news of the horror that happened this whole eventful day.

"Hi Manta!" HoroHoro chirped, more happy now that he let out all his anger.

Manta solely turned towards the now sweating in fear, HoroHoro. Manta raised his manjien with a shaking and, and in the speed of light, jumped, and whacked HoroHoro silly.

"WE TRIED TO GIVE YOU A GOOD BIRTHDAY BUT YOU MADE ALL OF US ALL MESSED IN SHIT!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! AHHHHHHH!" He brought the manjien down onto HoroHoro's head again. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASSHOLE!"

Manta panted, waiting for HoroHoro's reply. HoroHoro slowly brought his head up, to see the whole gang, everyone, on the back of HoroHoro, some looked like they sold all their belongings, some looked like they were gonna kill HoroHoro.

Oh no…

HoroHoro opened his mouth to speak… "Uh.." Everyone waited for the apology. "It's my birthday?"

BAM! Everyone fell to the ground in amazement.

"OH!! It is!! It's the 27th!! Oops… heh heh!" HoroHoro laughed to himself.

"Is that all you're gonna SAY?!" Manta raised his manjien again.

"Heh heh! Well, I guess not. Gee… I don't know what to say." The gang's expression softened. "Well, thanks a lot everyone. It really was the best birthday ever!" He gave his toothy grin to the whole cast, who smiled back.

"Wait.." Yoh looked questionly at HoroHoro. " Then why were you so sad earlier? Yesterday?"

HoroHoro blinked at Yoh. "Uh… OH! You mean this.." he reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a tiny jar of pickles. " I wanted to eat it, but.. The lid is stuck!" He groaned, as the whole cast fell again.

Ren glared at HoroHoro, grabbed his pickles, and a tiny twist, then the pickle lid came out!

HoroHoro watched in amazement, then remembered, "OH! I was twisting the wrong way!"

Everyone sighed, as the happy HoroHoro ate his green pickles.

They will let him off the hook, just for today.. but tomorrow..

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!

THE END!

Jacy- Hope you all liked!!!!!


End file.
